1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distal end of a tube for fitness equipment and, more particularly, to a handlebar end cap which is adapted to close a hole on the distal end of the tube for the fitness equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional handlebar end cap is made of plastic material and is employed to close a handlebar or a hole on a seat tube for a bicycle. However, the cover is flexible and is connected with the handlebar or the seat tube, so it removes from the handlebar or the seat tube easily and cannot replace a metal end cap.
To overcome such a defect, a handlebar end cap is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,365,635 and is coupled with a metal handlebar by using a plastic member. However, it still has the following defects;
1. When the metal handlebar is in connection with the handlebar end cap by ways of the plastic member, the end cap is forced to couple with the metal handlebar. If desiring to replace a protective sleeve of the handlebar or the end cap, the plastic member is broken to replace the protective sleeve or the handlebar end cap, so the plastic member cannot be used repeatedly. If there is no spare handlebar end cap, the protective sleeve of the handlebar or the end cap cannot be replaced.
2. After the handlebar and the handlebar end cap are connected together by ways of the plastic member, the plastic member exposes outside to reduce the aesthetics appearance.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.